The purpose of this contract is to provide clinical research support services for researchers in the NIEHS Division of Intramural Research. The contract is a ten year, level of effort, term form task order contract. Tasks included at award are: (1.) Administrative Core Task providing for administration of the contract and preparation of clinical task proposals; (2.) Training of Physicians and Nurses, a ten year task providing for training physicians and nurses in environmental medicine including basic research activities in NIEHS Division of Intramural Research laboratories; (3.) Role of Environmental Estrogens on Puberty, a four year task supporting NIEHS DIR research into the affects of exposure to estrogens and estrogenic substances on the early onset and progression of puberty and other body functions that may be related to exposure to sex steroids. It is anticipated that one clinical research task will be added to the contract each year through year eight with an estimated total of 11 to 12 tasks awarded during the contract period of performance.